The Emperor's Orders Are Absolute
by Tikayomi22
Summary: Seijūrō Akashi and his girlfriend's story. Drabble side stories for my main story, "Are You Always Like This?".
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Mature content in this drabble. And also these characters will eventually become part of the main story, "Are You Always Like This?".

Enjoy!

* * *

She couldn't stand being his girlfriend...

Rakuzan's basketball captain pressed her back pressed against the cold gym walls. Shizuka Fukuhara was a weak girl, which was often pointed out by said boy. He would often bully her. Although he may not have actually bullied her in a sense he was very discourteous toward her at times. He would even push her to cry with his blunt words. Reo, Kotarō, and Eikichi, the other members of the Rakuzan basketball team, would come to her side to comfort her. She couldn't ignore him or avoid him. How could she? They were in the same year after all.

Today, she and Seijūrō were alone. Of course, his teasings would go undisrupted.

She never understood it either. As many times that Shizuka had been called pretty she had never thought that way about herself. When word got out she was Seijūrō' Akashi's girlfriend people began to pay more attention to her. Which she had not appreciated. She would walk into conversations other girls would be having about her.

 _"Why her?"_

 _"She's so odd. She just stays to herself."_

 _"Is she mute?"_

Shizuka enjoyed her silence and alone time. Soon after _accepting_ Seijūrō's statement to become involved with one another her life wasn't so quiet anymore. Especially as her heart began to throb for her new found, Akashi. But she couldn't get over the fear she felt for him as well. It was complicated. After joining the team, watching and helping them grow she began to enjoy being around them more. Even if Shizuka was merely a towel girl to the team.

That evening the team practiced but Seijūrō had dismissed them for the day. Everyone except her. She was there to provide him a towel and water service. Reluctantly, Shizuka obliged. What was she going to do? Tell him no? No one told the captain "no". However, Shizuka had not opted out of the idea of a cowardly retreat. Shizuka grabbed her belongings and snuck her way out of the gym when Seijūrō excused himself to use the restroom. The rain had caught her as she tried to leave the school without an umbrella. She retreated to the gym, where Seijūrō lied in waiting. Shizuka was clueless to his presence at first. He appeared from the shadows and grabbed her. And now here they were with her back up against a wall, literally.

"You need to take off your clothes," he whispered into the crook of her neck, "You could catch a cold."

His hands slinked down her drenched form and under her soaked uniform. His hands were warm against the cool skin of her waist. Shizuka was helpless as he pulled her shirt up and over her head, discarding it onto the polished gym floors. Her white-peach complexion was now flushed. Her sky blue eyes quivered as she stared into his heterochromatic red and yellow eyes. Her blonde hair that had a peach tone to it was drenched and clung to her now exposed shoulders and shoulder blades.

Seijūrō swept the wet bangs that covered her forehead away from her eyes. Shizuka didn't have time to avert her eyes from his intimidating gaze before his lips smashed into hers. Her hands instinctively grasped onto his shoulders, gripping the white t-shirt roughly. His lips melted over hers and her knees buckled. His hands were fire as they danced over her skin before they traveled up her back pulled at her bra.

"Se-Seijūrō," Shizuka pulled away from him, trying her best to breathe. He pulled away to look at her with a dull expression on his face. He tucked her hair behind her flushed ears as he spoke.

"Behave yourself, Shizuka," his voice was firm. Shizuka shuddered when she felt his hands traveling down to her hips. She knew all too well where they were heading. They had explored that part of her many times before. This was punishment for trying to escape and neglect her duties. Shizuka gasped and arched her back when his hands found a very sweet spot.

Maybe being his girlfriend wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuka stood on the tips of her toes but still, she couldn't reach. Someone had decided to put her favorite book on the top shelf of the school library! Which is where it was not supposed to be! She tried chairs and the step stool but she wasn't going to reach it at this rate and she was sure Akashi was waiting for her. Her finger tips would graze the binding of the book but she wasn't able to grip it. Shizuka huffed and crossed her arms as she tried to come up with a plan. An idea to climb the bookcase popped into her head but she knew how dangerous that was. She couldn't get caught under a bookcase...again.

"Do you need help?" Shizuka turned to an unfamiliar voice and her eyes met with another's. It was another student. He was much taller than her and was a bit cute.

"Yes," Shizuka murmured, "Can you possibly...?"

He chuckled and turned his attention to the book he had obviously seen her hoping for and pulled it from the shelf with ease. He handed it to her and Shizuka smiled gleefully.

"Thank you!" Shizuka held the book to her chest with a sigh of relief. "I owe you one!"

"You're welcome," he chuckled. He ran his hand through his hair before rubbing the back of his neck in a manner that seemed a bit bashful. "Um, actually. I kind of have a way you can make it up to me..."

Shizuka blinked rapidly as the boy stammered to speak clearly. "I've seen you around the school and thought you were pretty cute. Do you mind going on a..."

The boy's explanation died off and his gaze left hers to something behind her. Shizuka turned to see where his gaze had landed and met a pair of familiar heterochromatic eyes. Shizuka smiled at the maroon haired boy becoming completely unaware of the now trembling boy behind her.

"Akashi!" Shizuka smiled brightly, she couldn't hide the happiness she felt when she saw him. She hadn't seen him all day due to classes, basketball practice, and her studies. Sure he bullied her often but it never deterred her feelings for him. "Is practice already over?"

"You," he answered-but not to her, his eyes never left the boy she was just previously speaking with. "Leave."

Shizuka, surprised at her boyfriend's malicious order turned to the boy who turned tail and ran, all while quivering, never looking back. Shizuka opened her mouth to call out to him but he was already gone. Shizuka frowned and turned to Seijūrō whose harsh gaze was upon hers now. His gaze was just as harsh when he spoke to the boy but she was accustomed to his cold gaze. To others, it was probably terrifying.

"Akashi! Why were you so mean to him?" She asked heatedly. Her usual calm and tranquil demeanor were contorted expressively into anger. Although angry, still her face appeared too darling. Akashi never took her seriously because of that fact and it only inflamed her more.

Seijūrō did not answer her. He only moved past her and she knew she had to follow. As he exited the school library and made his way down the halls she pouted openly behind him. Seijūrō had not once explained his actions nor apologized. She was very confused. Why had he been so upset? Was it what that other student had asked? Shizuka became thoughtful as she tried to recall what had happened. As she recalled the previous events it dawned on her that the boy was in the midst of an apparent confession. She had been naive enough to not see it and who knows how long Seijūrō had been there, listening. He had probably stopped him before it got too far.

 _Hm..._

Shizuka's lips pulled into a small grin. There had been a gap between them as they walked toward the entrance of the school. Shizuka quickly ran in front of him and stopped him in his tracks. His eyes once focused on the doors, peered down menacingly. Shizuka only smiled.

"Akashi," she called sweetly, "Maybe you were jealous?" Seijūrō only narrowed his eyes before walking past her and she knew she'd pay for that later. Still, Shizuka felt a flutter in her chest at the thought of her boyfriend's jealousy. Despite his icy gaze, he was being quite cute.

"Do you feel like walking alone today, Shizuka?"

Shizuka jolted from her thoughts and clumsily ran towards Akashi by the school doors, smiling happily.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late updates guys. I've been under the weather.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Please, it's enough."

Shizuka was weak, weak and trembling. She couldn't take it anymore. She was sure she was dripping onto the soft upholstery by now. He was relentless. His lips and tongue were in sync as they explored the most sacred part of her. Over and over and over had he thrown her into the abyss of ecstasy. He let her cry and moan as much as she pleased today. Normally, she would have a hand over her mouth, her face buried in a pillow or blanket. But today, her hair was clinging to her sweaty skin, her hands were clenched into red tresses between her open legs, her head was thrown back, and her face expressed untamable bliss. Her uniform was disheveled, her skirt was pushed up to her waist, her shirt was unbuttoned, and her bra was lifted from its secured place to expose her heaving, glistening breast.

The dark windows blocked the view from the eyes of voyeurs and the soundproof exterior deafened her sounds to the outside world.  
Normally, on days she was required to ride home with him this happened. He would have his way with her. The driver would be ordered to disappear for hours and even called to come back when he was finished. Today, it was similar. The driver was gone and here they were. Akashi broke away from his intimate kiss to speak.

"Be still, Shizuka."

Shizuka panted heavily, the only response she could give in the hot car. She was hot and breathless. Akashi was also at his limit. When he spoke his words were raspy. Once his hot mouth returned to its previous task Shizuka began to shudder. She was close. So very close. She couldn't take any more.

Almost as if he knew what she was thinking he began to speed up. Shizuka clenched her teeth together and squeezed her eyes shut when she felt another orgasm was near. She was coming. Her body reacted without her consent instantly. Her legs shut around his head and her grip tightened in his hair. Her body shook and she sobbed as her orgasm rocked throughout her already weak body. Sweat covered her clothes and soaked her hair. Her skin was flushed, her blue eyes spilled tears, and her body went limp.

"Aka-Akashi," Shizuka panted after a few moments of silence. "I can't take anymore…"

Akashi, who had been quietly kissing and sucking at the skin of her inner thigh rose to meet her glossy gaze. His eyes were fierce and lustful as he looked at her. He sat back on his knees and wiped his wet lips with his thumb.

"We are not finished."

Shizuka huffed in frustration, "But- "

Before she could even begin to beg for them to be finished or even just a break he began to push her legs up until her knees were pushed into the soft seat that her head was resting against. He had at some point pulled his reddening and hardened flesh from his pants and ran the tip over her soaked clitoris before placing the tip at her dripping entrance. Shizuka, wordless, watched with lustful eyes as he slowly slipped into her. Her walls were soaked and helped him slide in with ease. The moment he buried himself in her they both let out a shaky sigh. It felt amazing. The way her walls clenched around him, hugging him so tightly, made it almost impossible to pull away from her.

Although he didn't move. He stayed still like he always did. He did that to make sure he wasn't hurting her. Although he was scary at most times he would also seem very kind. It was buried deep, deep within him. The first time they were intimate he started off rough. His kisses and touches lit a fire in her she never could have imagined but she was very intimidated. Once he was in her and she felt the pain of her walls being torn and stretched to accommodate him, the entire mood changed. It was new to her but also him. When she started to cry, which was still embarrassing to recall, he stopped to caress her cheek. He wiped her tears away and kissed her gently. He looked at her like she was the only person in the world and at that moment it was just the two of them. It was only in rare moments like that he would show a very caring side to himself. Shizuka wasn't the most perceptive person but sometimes she felt like maybe that was truly him. The true side of her boyfriend….

Shizuka, lost in thought, was suddenly brought back to the boy hovering over her. His hands were gripping the top of the back seat and a single knee was buried in the seat below them. Then he was thrusting. It was slow at first then it became strong, precise, deep. Sweat dripped from his hair and face onto her. Shizuka cried out with every thrust. With each powerful toss of his hips, he buried himself to the hilt, ruthlessly. His moans filled the air but Shizuka was less vocal. She could only arch her back and let the tight feeling in her stomach grow tighter and tighter. Her hands fisted into the shirt on his back as his pumps became slightly more erratic.

"Akashi, more! More!"

He said nothing as his eyes bore into hers. His skin was becoming flushed and his hips were slamming into hers. The sound of their lovemaking was filling the car but deaf to the outside. He was close too. In fact, she was sure he was going to join her in her rapidly growing climax. Shizuka let her arms slip around his neck and pull his lips to hers. He was taken aback by the sudden and passionate kiss but it didn't stop him from his goal. If anything it made his thrust much more erratic. She let her tongue peak from between her lips and graze his bottom lip. He quickly opened his mouth for her and his tongue lapped hers greedily.

Soon he pulled his lips from hers and let out a throaty groan as he released himself within her. He grunted with every pump before he withdrew from her and sat on the opposite seats of the car, collecting himself.

Shizuka pulled herself up on shaky arms to sit upright. His eyes were on her as he fixed his clothing. She pulled on her clothes with a sigh of relief. Their heavy breathing was all that was heard until she spoke next.

"Can we go home now, Akashi?"


End file.
